Michelle and Joey Haiku Season 5
by Crossover Dreamer
Summary: A collection of poems in groups of 5/7/5 syllables about the friendship of Michelle and Joey, what they have in common with each other, and what they have in common with sitcom characters such as Beaver Cleaver and Maxwell Smart. Volume 3 of 6. Please read and review. If you liked this, read "D.W. and Brain Haiku" and "Max and Larabee Haiku."


_**Author's Notes:**_

Michelle Tanner and Joey Gladstone have a lot in common. Not only do they have a lot in common with each other, but they also have a lot in common with other pairs of sitcom characters who have a lot in common: Theodore "Beaver" Cleaver and June Cleaver from _Leave It to Beaver_, Lisa Douglas and Eb Dawson from _Green Acres_, Maxwell Smart and Agent Larabee from _Get Smart_.

The number of allusions to Beaver and Max are very common and are typically references to specific episodes. Allusions to Lisa and Eb are much rarer. As for allusions to June and Larabee, sometimes they are specific and concrete, but they are usually general and abstract (for example, Joey and Michelle's heart-to-heart talks like June and Beaver's heart-to-heart talks, and Jesse being annoyed by Joey and calling him an idiot can be compared to the Chief being annoyed by Larabee and calling him an idiot), sometimes more of an allusion to the actor (Barbara Billingsley and Dave Coulier both did voices for the TV series _Jim Henson's Muppet Babies_; keywords for Robert Karvelas include "cousins," "twins," "Greek," and "Nikos the Village Idiot").

For "Michelle and Joey Haiku Season 5," I added another haiku ending, "Synchronous medley," in case something that Michelle and Joey did reminded me of situations involving three or more of the sitcom characters mentioned above. The situations may be general or specific.

[I'm not exactly sure how many of them are allusions, but so many of the scenarios seem too random and specific to be a coincidence.]

**1 Michelle and Joey in "Double Trouble" 1**

Joey sings the blues

Because Michelle's excited

About school starting

**2 Michelle and Joey in "Double Trouble" 2**

Joey tells Michelle

How to make friends talking like

Bullwinkle J. Moose

**3 Michelle in "Double Trouble" 1**

Michelle says hello

To Teddy like Bullwinkle

Teddy thinks she's weird

**4 Joey in "Double Trouble" 1 **

Danny and Joey's

Evil twins say negative

Things about babies

**5 Michelle in "Double Trouble" 2**

She'd help babysit

Her twin cousins as long as

She doesn't change them

**6 Michelle and Joey in "The King and I" 1**

Michelle sings a song

About some frogs on a log

Then Joey joins in

**7 Michelle in "The King and I" 1**

Turtle and duck song

That was Michelle's suggestion

(Douglas and Dawson)

**8 Michelle in "The King and I" 2**

Michelle wants to know

If they're at the motel yet

Hints of Larabee

**9 Joey in "The Legend of Ranger Joe" 1**

Joey take Roy's place?

Staring, Joey made a face

Like Michelle Tanner

**10 Michelle in "Gotta Dance" 1**

What's Becky doing?

Jesse plans to trick Michelle

With an ice cream bribe

**11 Michelle in "Happy Birthday, Babies, Part 1" 1**

Michelle's baby book

Brings back lots of memories

Hints of The Beaver

**12 Michelle and Joey in "Happy Birthday, Babies, Part 1" 1 **

Michelle and Joey

Pose for Danny's camera

Joey is not five

**13 Michelle and Joey in "Happy Birthday, Babies, Part 2" 1**

All of the grown-ups

Rushed off to the hospital

Except for Joey

**14 Michelle in "Happy Birthday, Babies, Part 2" 1**

They have birthday cake

But they cannot use a knife

They're gonna pig out

**15 Michelle and Joey in "Happy Birthday, Babies, Part 2" 2**

Michelle doesn't know

About appendectomies

Joey's science talk

**16 Michelle in "Happy Birthday, Babies, Part 2" 2**

Michelle wants to know

If the twins have arrived yet

Hints of Larabee

**17 Joey in "Happy Birthday, Babies, Part 2" 1**

Joey said he would

Teach Nicky and Alex sports

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**18 Michelle and Joey in "Easy Rider" 1**

Kids are making fun

Because she can't ride two wheels

Joey says he'll help

**19 Michelle and Joey in "Easy Rider" 2**

She crashed in a bush

Now Michelle's mad at Joey

(The Beaver and June)

**20 Michelle in "Easy Rider" 1**

She wanted to ride

Until Joey said "busses"

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**21 Michelle and Joey in "Easy Rider" 3**

A strike or a ball?

Joey plays the kind of trick

Bugs did on Daffy

**22 Michelle in "Sisters in Crime" 1**

Michelle said she won

A Ding-Dong playing a game

But that was a lie

**23 Michelle in "Too Much Monkey Business" 1 **

Michelle thought Ginger

The Monkey was Danny's sis

Synchronous medley

**24 Joey in "Too Much Monkey Business" 1**

Joey is in charge

Of looking after Ginger

Hints of The Beaver

**25 Michelle in "The Devil Made Me Do It" 1**

What will Michelle do?

Will she listen to the Good

Or the Bad Michelle?

**26 Michelle and Joey in "Driving Miss DJ" 1**

Joey disciplines

Both Michelle and Stephanie

(The Beaver and June)

**27 Michelle and Joey in "The Trouble with Danny" 1**

Michelle is upset

That Joey's making a mess

What is wrong with her?

**28 Michelle in "Girls Will Be Boys" 1 **

To impress Teddy

She becomes one of the boys

Hints of Lisa D

**29 Michelle in "Captain Video, Part 1" 1**

For the cooking badge

Michelle prepares tuna cream

Hints of Lisa D

**30 Michelle and Joey in "Captain Video, Part 2" 1**

Joey helps Michelle

Count her lemonade money

One dollar eighty

**31 Michelle and Joey in "Captain Video, Part 2" 2 **

Fifty lemonades

Did not have to be consumed

(Lisa, Larabee)

**32 Michelle and Joey in "Captain Video, Part 2" 3 **

Michelle and Joey

Both give Jesse suggestions

How to make records

**Haiku Notes: **Seven, Lisa in "Son of Drobny" and "A Girl for Drobny," and Eb in "The Beverly Hillbillies;" Eight, Larabee in "Smart Fell on Alabama;" Eleven, Beaver in "Family Scrapbook;" Sixteen, Larabee in "Smart Fell on Alabama;" Seventeen, Max in "Pheasant Under Glass;" Nineteen, Beaver and June in "June's Birthday" and "The Silent Treatment;" Twenty, Max in "Kiss of Death;" Twenty-Four, Beaver in "Beaver and Stanley;" Twenty-Six, General Beaver and June; Twenty-Eight, Lisa in "The Liberation Movement;" Twenty-Nine, General Lisa's bad cooking; Thirty-One, Lisa in "Oliver and the Cornstalk," and Larabee in "And Only Two Ninety-Nine."


End file.
